


(you make my heart beat) faster

by petaldances



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Pining, Potential Spoilers, Pre-Time Skip, Rough Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/pseuds/petaldances
Summary: It’s frustrating how his professor is constantly on his mind lately. Absolutely frustrating.(or: claude pines after byleth and byleth wants to "reward" him for his performance at the battle of the eagle and lion)





	(you make my heart beat) faster

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A FIC IN LIKE 5 YEARS PLEASE BE NICE TO ME OR I'LL CRY LMAOOO
> 
> BelowTheWind gave me the idea blame her
> 
> also my twitter is at /hellomxy please yell with me about claude

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion is a success. 

Claude is the one to suggest that the Golden Deer have a feast to celebrate, but his body betrays himself barely into the festivities. He wants to stay around, celebrate with his friends and his professor, but he’s so _exhausted_. He stays long enough for the drinks and to eat some of the food, but he finds himself leaving the hall to retire to his room soon after. 

On his way out of the hall, he notices Byleth. She’s standing near the doorway, talking to Hilda, when her head turns and their eyes meet. 

Those stunning, blue eyes. 

Claude, not wanting to stand and stare at his professor for too long (and at the same time, he could stare at her all day), simply gives her a tired smile and continues on his way back to his room without another word. 

\- 

He throws himself onto his bed with an undignified _flop_, tells himself he’ll only nap for a short while, and then go back to join the others if they’re still celebrating. He feels bad for leaving the feast he planned, but after the battle, he wants nothing more than to sleep. So he kicks off some of the books on his bed to give himself more room, lays back, and closes his eyes. 

… 

Claude’s thoughts instantly drift to Byleth. 

It’s frustrating how his professor is constantly on his mind lately. He thinks about her performance in the earlier battle – the way she moved in to attack her opponents with the utmost grace, her fluid movements, the way she acted precisely on the plans he concocted with absolutely no mercy on her enemies. He remembers almost being hit a few times just because he found himself temporarily distracted by her at his side. 

Absolutely frustrating. 

He groans and rolls over on his bed, trying not to let his thoughts keep him from getting the rest he needs. 

\- 

He doesn’t exactly get the rest he needs. 

Claude’s mind stays on Byleth, and after tossing and turning for the good part of an hour, he gives up. He’s highly tempted to just let his mind drift all alone in his room, letting his hand wander inside his pants and getting himself off to his thoughts, but he knows he would be really be unable to face his teammates after that. He gets out of bed, straightens himself up, and makes his way back to the hall. 

Most of them are still there, including Byleth, and he watches her as she talks to Lysithea and Marianne with a gentle smile on her face. She laughs softly at one point, even, and he feels his heart drop. She’s been so much more expressive lately than she was when she first joined the Golden Deer, and gods, it’s a beautiful sight to see. He likes to think he--well, okay, the house in general--had something to do with that. 

Byleth turns her head slightly to see Claude walk in, and she smiles again. Except this time, there’s something different about it than when she was talking to Lysithea and Marianne. It makes his heart feel like it’s going to leap out of his chest. 

Pining is very much not like Claude. Which just makes his little crush (ugh, since when did he get crushes) on his professor all the more infuriating. However, he swears he sees something in Byleth’s smile that, if he looks into it hard enough, says this isn’t wholly one-sided. 

He quickly distracts himself from that thought by going to grab another drink and finding anyone, god, even Lorenz would be a welcome conversation partner at this point, to keep him from looking too much into his professor’s stares. 

\- 

The celebration lasts for a few more hours at least, and now, Claude really is exhausted. 

Sometime during the festivities, he notices Byleth excusing herself, and it’s a blessing and a curse. The two of them had been stealing glances at each other all night, and as much as he doesn’t want to avoid her, he also knows the pounding in his chest would have been torturous if he had to actually talk to her face-to-face, with as much as she had been on his mind that day. He missed her presence the moment she walked out of the room, but it gave him some breathing room. 

He sluggishly makes his way back to his dorm, turning the corner only to see a familiar figure in front of his door, and he instantly knows it’s Byleth. Even more surprising than Byleth being in front of his door is what she’s wearing. It's more casual wear than her usual outfit as his professor, a pair of shorts and a simple tanktop with a robe thrown around her figure, and it looks almost as if she herself was getting ready for bed and left to make her way here. 

“Teach?” Claude asks curiously as he walks up to his door where she stands. “What are you doing here? You’re going to be zonked out for class tomorrow if you don’t get some sleep.” He tries to be lighthearted, but he feels his heart racing. 

“I wanted to talk with you. About the battle, earlier.” Claude notices that Byleth’s voice is... a little nervous, maybe? That doesn’t seem good. “Would it be okay if I came inside?” 

“Sure?” If his heart wasn’t racing before, it surely is now. He unlocks the door and opens it for both of them to step inside. “It’s... kind of a mess, though.” 

Byleth walks in the room after Claude, and he shuts the door behind them, locking it. It occurs to him just how suspicious it would look for his professor to walk in his dorm room with him this late at night, and he really hopes nobody saw what just happened. He turns to look at Byleth, and notices she’s fidgeting nervously with the sash on her robe while looking right at him. 

“Teach?” He asks again. “Is everything okay-” 

Before he knows it, he’s tugged down by his shoulders, and his lips are on Byleth’s. 

It takes a moment for what’s happening to catch up with Claude, and when it does, he finds himself pulling away from her on reflex. He doesn’t mean to, he’s just shocked by what just happened. He looks down at Byleth again, and doesn’t miss the flash of hurt on her face. 

“... I apologize.” She coughs lightly to hide the strain in her voice, and looks away. “I think I misread the situation.” 

Panic fills Claude for a moment, and he raises his hands in defense. “No, no-! You didn’t misread--I mean--” He catches himself before he can say anything he’s going to regret. “It’s okay.” 

“I just wanted to say... You did wonderfully today, Claude. We didn’t get to really talk at the feast, so I wanted to say it in person.” 

A moment of uncomfortable silence passes between the two of them. 

_Damn it, Claude, say something._

“That’s all. I’ll see you in class tomorrow. Goodnight.” 

Byleth makes her way to the door, and without thinking, Claude reaches out and grabs her wrist, pulling her back to him. She looks up at him, eyes wide, and his other hand gently touches her cheek. Heart pounding in his chest, he leans down and touches his lips to hers. It’s more gentle, more careful, as if he’s worried that she’s going to run away, like she didn’t just kiss him in a frenzy moments before. 

“Hey.” Claude smiles against her lips. ”Where are you going in such a hurry?” 

“I just-” She pulls away, worrying her lip between her teeth. Her hands raise up to grip his shirt, as if trying to keep grounded. “I thought that might have been inappropriate.” 

He just laughs softly, feeling relief and excitement rush through him because, holy hell, she apparently feels the same as he does. “Maybe a little. I don’t mind in the least, though.” 

“Well...” Byleth looks up at him again and smiles, the same smile she gave him earlier in the hall, and Claude feels like his heart could burst at the sight. ”In that case.” 

She tugs him back down and kisses him again. Her lips feel so soft, just like in all his fantasies he’s had of her. He places his hands on her waist and pulls her close to him, their kiss remaining slow and chaste until Claude decides he needs more. He gently bites her bottom lip, and Byleth gasps, giving him the opportunity to trace his bite on her lip with his tongue. 

He’s worried for a moment that he got too greedy, that it might have been too much, but Byleth parts her lips too, tongue darting out experimentally to trace his. Claude is almost embarrassed at how that immediately goes to his lower half, and he wants to pull away from her before their kiss gets too heated and he has to explain why he’s getting hard at just kissing, but she presses her hips even harder into his and her tongue slides against his and- 

Shit. 

He puts his hands on her face and makes out with her in earnest, hoping to distract her despite how close they are to each other. Byleth only lets the kissing go on for a moment before she pulls away and looks right into his eyes, her own half-lidded. She’s absolutely noticed it. A smile flashes across Byleth’s face before, to Claude’s confusion and overactive imagination, she slowly lowers herself to a kneeling position in front of him. 

“Teach, what are-” She reaches up to slide her robe off her shoulders, and Claude swears his brain short-circuits at the sight. 

“I was just thinking,” Byleth reaches up to his pants and undoes them, and if he wasn’t hard before, she can see he definitely is now, “you did very well at The Battle of the Eagle and Lion. You deserve something for your hard work, don’t you think so?” 

Deserves it? Maybe. Wants it, craves it, has jerked off all alone in his room many times to the idea of it? Absolutely. 

She tugs his pants down past his thighs, and gods, in this position he can see how low-cut her shirt is and right down it. It only makes his cock strain more against his underwear, and she boldly wraps her hand around it, rubs him through the material, and he hisses at the feeling. As many times as he’s dreamed of this, Claude has never imagined that Byleth would ever do this to him, even as open and expressive as she’s been to him lately. He figured this would be something that would only happen to him in his imagination. 

His thoughts are interrupted by Byleth mouthing at his cock through his underwear, tongue tracing over the head, and he shudders. She’s teasing him, and it’s absolutely maddening. It’s made even worse by the fact that her eyes are locked with his, and he wants to melt right there on the spot. 

Satisfied, she sits back and tugs her shirt down over her breasts. She’s not wearing a bra, exposing them all for him to see. He can’t figure out if she’s going to suck him off or wrap her breasts around his cock, and either option sounds heavenly. She locks eyes with his again and places her hands on them, squeezes them together, teases at her nipples with her fingers and lets out a soft moan, and Claude swears if she doesn’t stop teasing soon he’s going to push her down to the floor and ravish her himself. 

To his relief, Byleth reaches back up to tug his underwear down and free his cock, and wastes no time in wrapping her fingers around him. She leans in and licks a long stripe up the underside, pausing to tongue under the head, and Claude lets out a long, desperate moan that catches even himself off guard with how needy it sounds. She wraps her lips around the head, lightly circling her tongue around it. She’s barely even started, and Claude already feels himself falling apart. 

She sucks at the head and pulls away with a light pop, then goes back in to take more of him into her mouth. She reaches about halfway down his cock, and pulls away again, bobbing her head up and down his length. Her hand is wrapped around what she’s not able to reach just yet, and she uses both her hand and mouth together to cover most of it. 

Claude reaches a shaky hand up and tangles it into her hair, lightly petting, encouraging her to take more of him. She does just that, suddenly diving down to take most of his cock into her mouth, the head hitting the back of her throat, and Claude chokes, unable to keep his hand from tugging her hair. Byleth moans loudly around him at that, sounding debauched and needy. 

Oh. Looks like he accidentally found something she likes. 

Byleth starts to pull back, but Claude pulls her off all the way by her hair, forcing her to look up at him. She moans again, long and whiny, and she already looks destroyed, face heavily flushed and mouth open. The sight gets him close to his orgasm, way too close, but he steels himself to hold on anyway, pushing her head back down to take him in her mouth again. 

She doesn’t even need to say what she wants him to do, as she’s made it quite obvious. Claude grips her hair harder, and experimentally thrusts into her mouth. Her eyes flutter closed and she lets out another long, needy noise around his cock. Thrilled with this new development, he holds Byleth’s head still by her hair, essentially fucking her mouth. Her eyes open again, making sure to make eye contact with him, and tongues at the underside of his cock with each thrust into her mouth. 

Claude feels almost lightheaded at how good this feels, and can’t help but let moans and curses spill out of his mouth with each thrust. He pulls Byleth’s head off his cock to give her a moment to breathe, and quickly pushes her head back down to get back to work. He keeps fucking her mouth, and he feels himself coming to the edge way too fast. He tugs Byleth away again, and grips his cock with his other hand, jerking himself off in front of her face. 

“Keep your mouth open,” Claude orders in a gravelly, rough tone, and Byleth nods, all too eager for what she knows is to happen next. 

The sight of his beloved professor, half naked and kneeling in front of him, mouth open and waiting, is all enough to make him cum, body shuddering violently with his orgasm. Cum shoots out in ropes, mostly into Byleth’s mouth but a lot of it on her chin, dripping down onto her chest. It feels like the longest orgasm of his life, and honestly, it very well may be, knowing one of his many wildest fantasies involving his professor just came true. 

He hopes that this just means she’s willing to fulfill more of those fantasies with him in the future. 

Claude finishes with a long moan, still shuddering from the intense orgasm he just had, and he feels like his legs are going to collapse underneath him. Byleth closes her mouth and swallows her mouthful, looking down curiously at the mess also on her chest. The sight alone could get him hard again, if he didn’t feel like his soul was just ripped out of his body. 

It takes a moment for Claude’s mind to catch up, and he curses when it does. “Shit, sorry, Byle- Teach, let me--” He scrambles around to find a napkin laying around, and he hands it to her for her to clean herself up with. 

Byleth cleans herself up while Claude pulls his underwear and pants back up, and pulls her shirt back on over her breasts, pulling the straps over her shoulders. She stands up, wincing at the pain in her knees for kneeling for too long, and the look doesn’t miss Claude’s eyes. 

“Ah, sorry, you can- Here, sit on the bed.” 

She smiles warmly at him and accepts, sitting at the edge. Claude sits down beside her, and another awkward silence passes between them, though not as uncomfortable. 

“I think,” Byleth breaks the silence, “I’d like to do that again. As well as other things.” 

“Yeah?” Claude tries not to sound too excited, but hell, he’s excited at the thought. Other thoughts cross his mind, though. “You’re not worried? About it being... inappropriate, I guess.” 

“We’re both adults, Claude, and in about half a year, you won’t be my student anymore.” 

He takes a moment to think about it. They are close enough in age without it being too weird. She’s also right – in about half a year, he’ll have graduated her class, and who knows where his life is going to take him afterwards. 

“Yeah. I think I’d like that, too.” 

Byleth smiles again, and stands up to pull her robe over her shoulders, heading for the door. 

“You’re leaving already?” 

She lets out a soft laugh. “As much as I’d like to spend the night, someone would definitely see me leave your room in the morning, and I’d like to keep this... well, as low-key as possible. At least until I’m not your professor anymore.” 

Claude gulps. Yeah, that makes sense. He’d hate for a good thing to be ruined by Byleth getting stripped of her position over him. 

“Goodnight, Claude. And I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” 

There’s an unsaid promise that she’ll see him more than just in class, but neither of them need to verbalize it. She unlocks the door and leaves quietly, closing the door behind her. Claude just sits for a moment, still trying to fully process the events of the night, and finally lays back in bed. 

The rest of this year will definitely be... _interesting_, that’s for sure.


End file.
